


Undercover Yet Not

by jaszyfanficlover



Series: Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes One-Shots [5]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: F/M, Undercover, seal team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaszyfanficlover/pseuds/jaszyfanficlover
Summary: Takes place 2 years after 3x20. Just some fun Mandy and Jason going undercover.
Relationships: Mandy Ellis & Jason Hayes, Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes
Series: Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982233
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Undercover Yet Not

**Author's Note:**

> Just had to do this fun little one shot. Hope you all enjoy. So basically it’s a story of Mandy and Jason undercover. So I have some links to what Jason and Mandy are dressed up in. Mandy- https://www.stylebistro.com/Best+Worst+Dressed+-+GQ%27s+Men+of+the+Year+Awards+2012/articles/-skWjVjudeu/Jessica+Pare  
> Jason-https://www.shutterstock.com/image-photo/los-angeles-sep-26-david-boreanaz-1188638902

“Why is it always a night club,” Jason grumbled.

“I guess bad guys don’t like tequila dive bars,” Mandy chuckled leaning into Jason.

Mandy was wearing a patterned black dress showing off her legs for miles. Jason saw all the attention she was getting and was on high alert. Jason had a dark sport coat and pants with a navy blue dress shirt on. They were pretty dressed up compared to normal and Jason couldn’t quite keep his hands off Mandy.

“At least I’m with good company,” Jason said leaning in for a kiss.

“Wish I could say the same,” Mandy said with a smile as they pulled back and looked around the club for their target.

“Anyone else having flashbacks of Mexico?” Sonny chimed in over the comms.

“Can we focus on the task at hand,” an agent said. This agent had been running the mission at hand and didn’t care for extra chit chat. 

“Cuz last time we sent these two in to a night club we lost our target and got ambushed. I’m just saying,” Sonny continued on.

Inside the club, Mandy shuddered at the memory of Mexico and the betrayal she had encountered. Jason was sitting on a bar stool and pulled Mandy in between his legs so she was closer to him. He remembered being on the roof top with her after the ambush and her telling him she wasn’t lying to him. She’d looked so vulnerable and insecure not knowing if they were good. 

After taking down Mendoza they had spent the night in each other’s arms for comfort but it had never developed into much more as Jason wasn’t in the right head space so soon after Alana’s death. Cut to months later, Jason asking her to go on a road trip before his surgery but being turned down only for Jason to fall into bed with Natalie instead. Then Jason broke it off with Natalie before being deployed out to Afghanistan only for Mandy and Jason to fall into bed after a rough day. The morning after there weren’t any regrets this time though and no one ran. They were both finally ready for something more.

It had been a couple years since that night in Afghanistan and just a couple months ago Jason and Mandy finally took the plunge and got married. Sure they’d done ops together since getting married but now they were undercover in a club once again.

“You know, this dress is driving me crazy,” Jason murmured in Mandy’s ear while running his hands over her hips.

“Well then I think you’ll like what’s on underneath,” Mandy teased.

“These two are good,” the agent said.

“Well it’s not like they have to act much,” Sonny smirked.

“I’m starting to like Mexico better when these two were mad at each other and we didn’t have surveillance on them,” Trent commented.

“Well they are newlyweds,” Ray commented. Ray was tagging along for this particular op since the team was down a guy.

“When aren’t they newlyweds? Even before officially becoming newlyweds they were this way,” Brock chuckled.

Despite the team all making fun of Mandy and Jason, they were all extremely happy for the couple. If anyone could handle a loose cannon like Jason it was Mandy and vice versa. The two had an unspoken understanding of the other and could handle anything that came their way.

Rolling his eyes the agent asked, “Anything on the target?”

Mandy and Jason were making their way through the club. Jason was holding Mandy’s hand as they moved up the stairs to see if the target was on the second level and get a better view of the bottom floor of the club. Jason was on high alert checking his surroundings for any immediate threats.

“So far nothing,” Mandy said subtly.

“We’re headed to the second floor to check there and get a better vantage point,” Jason replied.

Mandy stood in front of Jason where the railing was. Mandy leaned back into Jason as he put himself behind her. 

“Where the hell is this guy?” Jason asked. “We sure the intel is right?”

“Of course the intel is right,” the agent back at HAVOC replied. “Just wait it out.”

Jason rolled his eyes as Mandy turned around to try and calm him down by putting her hands around his neck. Seeing her left hand glint in the club lights put a smile on her face.

“Good things come to those who wait,” Mandy said with a sparkle in her eye.

“Oh yeah, what kind of-” Jason started before being cut off.

“Target is here,” Mandy said. “Just behind you at the bar. Looks like he’s headed out already though.”

“What? How? We never saw him enter?” the agent said.

“Guess your intel was wrong or there’s some secret underground entrance we’re not aware of. We’ll follow him back to the hotel. Everyone meets up at the hotel rally point,” Jason said taking Mandy to leave and follow their target.

“Remember, we need him alive,” the agent said.

“Yeah yeah, don’t get your panties in a twist,” Sonny said rolling his eyes.

As Mandy and Jason approached the entrance where the target was heading out, one of his security guys turned to look at them. Jason and Mandy were stumbling down the hallway like they were a drunk. They stopped and Jason pushed Mandy up to the wall and gave her a passionate kiss as the two continued to laugh and stumble around.

“What are you guys doing here,” one of the security guys asked approaching them with his hand on his sidearm. “You need to leave.”

“We’re just leaving man,” Jason said drunkenly as Mandy giggled. “My wife is getting a little frisky if you know what I mean. Isn’t this the exit?”

The guy looked at them and took his hand off his side arm figuring they were harmless. Drunk American tourists always came to the club. He looked at another security guard and nodded at them to get a cab to the entrance. The guy figured they’d cause more problems walking through the club and they weren’t in their right state of mind it seemed.

Over the comms, everyone was holding their breath to see how things would play out. The other guys were just about to start moving out the area and head back to the hotel like Jason said but paused waiting to see what was going to happen next. All of them armed and ready to rescue Mandy and Jason if needed. They all knew things could go south very quickly.

Jason saw a cab pull up by the back entrance door and mentally felt relieved that it seemed like they were going to make a clean break.

“Come on, let’s go,” the security guy said pushing them slightly out the door.

“Hands off her,” Jason growled as Mandy put a hand on Jason’s chest and urged him to walk out the door to the cab. Once they were in the car Jason told the driver to go to a hotel nearby where the target was. It would’ve been too suspicious if they went to the same hotel as the target. 

“You good,” Jason asked Mandy.

“Yeah, we’re good,” Mandy reassured Jason and the rest of the team through comms.

Still having a part to play since they weren’t sure if they could trust the cab driver the two continued to flirt and make out like they were teenagers. Of course, neither was complaining but sometimes they both got a little carried away and needed to reign themselves back in since they were on a mission.

“Here’s your hotel,” the cab driver said clearing his throat as he looked in the rear view mirror to see the two locking lips.

Jason broke the kiss to get out of the car and help a stumbling Mandy as he clumsily grabbed money to pay the driver. The two started to head into the hotel that was next door to their target’s hotel. They walked into the lobby only to walk towards a side entrance so they could go next door.

“Any idea what floor this guy is on?” Jason asked as he and Mandy walked into the target’s hotel and headed for the elevators.

“Bravo one, this is two. We’re set and ready on the rear side,” Ray said on the comms.

“Bravo 1, the target should be on the 15th floor, room 250,” Lisa replied.

“Copy that HAVOC. Bravo three, what’s your status?” Jason said as he hit the elevator for the 15th floor.

“Bravo one this is three, we should be there in ten minutes. Caught up in some traffic,” Sonny replied.

“Copy Bravo three. Guess it’s just you and me,” Jason said to Mandy. He watched her open her purse up as they got closer to the 15th floor and pull out a gun. She checked her mag and took out a muzzle as well so it’d be less quiet.

As he watched her he got his gun ready as well, “Between the dress and gun, you’re not making anything easy for me tonight.”

“I’m anything but easy,” Mandy flirted back.

“I take the lead,” Jason said seriously. “If I saw run, you run.”

“You know I’m not leaving you behind,” Mandy said just as seriously.

“I love you,” Jason said leaning in for a soft kiss.

“I love you too but you can show me how much you love me after all this,” Mandy said as the doors opened.

Both entered the hallway cautiously with their guns raised. Once they got to the end of the hall Jason peaked around the corner to see two guards standing by what was probably their target’s room.

“Two guards,” Jason said looking at Mandy.

“Drunk couple again?” Mandy said watching Jason tuck his gun in his coat and then tucking hers on his backside.

The two once again fell into view of the guards in the hall way laughing like they were trying to get to the room across from them. The guards saw them and were immediately on alert.

“Hey, this floor is closed,” one of the guards said.

“What? No, no. We’re just trying to get to our room,” Jason said his words slurring some and waving a card around like it was his hotel key.

The guards both started walking towards them and once they got close enough Jason pulled one into a choke hold while Mandy kicked and knocked the other out.

“Bravo three, status?” Jason said looking at Mandy. She was beautiful and he knew she could take care of herself but all he really wanted to do was throw Mandy over his shoulder and have his way with her.

“I hate fighting in heals,” Mandy commented while she patted down one of the guards looking for a key card. “Got it,” Mandy said getting up and turning back to Jason only for Jason to kiss her passionately.

“Ever tell you that you look beautiful tonight,” Jason said backing away and holding her hand as they walked down to the target’s room.

Mandy smiled back at Jason and was ready to say something when they heard the elevator and both grabbed their guns and aimed them down the hallway ready for a fight.

“Bravo one, this is three, we’re on the 15th floor,” Sonny said as they rounded the corner and only then did Mandy and Jason lower their guns.

Trent gave Jason a vest as well as Mandy. You could never be too safe in case things went south they both had some sort of protection.

“You sure do clean up nice,” Sonny smirked looking at Mandy. “No wonder our comms haven’t been quiet.”

The team chuckled while a slight blush came across Mandy. Jason couldn’t hide his smirk but re-focused on the task at hand.

“Mandy and Brock, you’re on watch on the hallway out here while we go in a secure the target,” Jason said as the rest lined up on both sides of the room’s door.

Ray slipped the card into the card reader and turned the handle as Jason headed in. Since the target was by himself it was relatively easy to detain him.

“HAVOC this is one, passing jackpot,” Jason said leading the target out of the room. They started walking down the hall to where Mandy and Brock were watching the elevator. Before they could reach the end Mandy and Brock told them to hold since the elevator had stopped on the floor. Mandy looked around the corner to see what appeared to be some lost people who started to walk off but were grabbed back as if they were walking off on to the wrong floor. Once the doors closed and the elevator began moving again she gave the all clear. 

They all headed for the stairs as they needed to get down to Ray at the back entrance.

“Two this is one, we’re headed for you,” Jason said.

“Copy one, so far all clear on our end,” Ray replied.

They were able to make it to Ray without any incidents and loaded up the car for HAVOC, which was a building about thirty minutes away. Once they got there everyone got out and the guys took the target to the makeshift interrogation room.

“Nice job guys,” Lisa said as everyone walked into main room.

“Nice clean op. Job well done,” Blackburn said looking at everyone.

Mandy had unstrapped her vest and threw it on the table. She started to back out of the room as everyone started talking. She stopped outside the room to take off her heals that were killing her feet. She started heading for her room as she wanted to change into something more comfortable. Just as she was about to grab the handle to her door she felt a presence behind her and her back was suddenly against the door and lips were on hers.

“I think we need to have a debriefing,” Jason teased as they broke apart from the kiss. He pulled her against him as he opened her door and backed them into her room while closing the door behind him.

“Seems like a successful op to me,” Mandy said dropping her shoes and sliding her hands up Jason’s chest to slide off his coat.

“Not quite a success yet,” Jason said backing her towards the bed as he unzipped the back of her dress and she worked on his shirt. Mandy’s dress falling to the floor along with Jason’s shirt.

“We have to fly back soon,” Mandy laughed as she hit the bed and fell down. “Shouldn’t we sleep?”

Jason stood at the end of the bed and undid the buckle to his pants. “We can sleep on the plane,” Jason said staring hungrily at Mandy as he crawled up along her.

“Well we can’t go home with mission failure,” Mandy said with a smirk as the two lost themselves in each other.


End file.
